A visit from an Angel
by TwistedIntent
Summary: Caleb came home after fighting a tournament held by beerus and Champa, he doesn't even fall asleep before he gets a visit by an angel. Sexiness ensues :)


**REQUESTED BY** **Lordupir**

 **ENJOY!**

 **:::**

The fist collided with the hard granite, shattering the stone into pieces. Caleb moved on to the next piece, positioning himself in his usual stance. He reached toward a wrist band of his, adjusting a number displayed. His arm grew even more heavy, straining the muscle further. He did the same thing to the other pieces of equipment he had on, turning them up considerably. All the different gadgets, covering all parts of his body, were all kicked up by twice the amount. Caleb felt himself getting pulled towards the earth, and found it really hard to position a proper punch. the fist hit the large stone structure, smashing it to bits. The punch took considerable effort, and drained what little stamina he had left.

Panting and inhaling deeply, he turned off the different parts. Sighing with relief as the huge weight was lifted. He trembled as he stood up, stretching his sore limbs. The pieces of equipment were removed one by one, until he was left in regular clothing. He swung his fist into the air, content with the speed it flew. He sat down next to his bag, pulling out a water bottle for refreshment. After consuming half the bottle, a checklist was picked up next to him. He checked the third point, _Punching training with gravity equipment._ The next one on the list was: _A 1000 mile run with gravity leg equipment._

There was no time for rest, he had to get stronger for the upcoming tournament. Ever since the very first tournament held between universe 6 and 7, the god of destruction Champa would constantly challenge Beerus for matches. Beerus enjoyed the tournaments, considering they were winning most of the time. However when the news about the constant tournaments spread out, more warriors kept appearing such as himself. He could still remember when Champa picked him for the fourth tournament, and his excitement when he found his motivation for his constant training. Goku and Vegeta, the saiyans from the universe 7.

At first they appeared to be just powerful fighters, but when they finally shed their blue light, that was when inspiration struck Caleb. He couldn't help but have his jaw drop, when he saw Goku one punch one of the stronger fighters from universe 6. He never got to fight either though, thank zeno for that.

But there was one thing, one thing that stood out amongst the spectacle.

The angel known as Vados, the advisor to Champa.

He couldn't believe what he saw the first time, she was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her smooth blue skin, her sapphire eyes, her curves, everything came together to form what he saw as beauty personified. Even she took notice of his admiration, and future recruitments would get slightly awkward for him. She didn't seem to be bothered by it, and talked to him how she would normally talk to him. But he did know that chances of him being with her was slimmer than an atom, mostly because of him being a mere mortal. But also another more...personal issue.

He was a fake, not a real man in the slightest. He was a trans man, formerly a woman turned to a man. He looked down at himself, taking a close look at his semi-masculine body. Being at the age of 19, his body had started growing away from the usual thin body of a Sadal saiyan teenager. Now that he was reaching adulthood, his muscles were growing to be similar to the adults. But all of it was fake, a mask hiding something. He had his own reasons for his sudden change, reasons he hadn't shared with anyone. Even though he had been like this for 5 years, it still felt so wrong.

Sighing deeply, he hid away all of the sudden doubts and bad thoughts. From this point there were 2 days left till the tournament began, more than enough time to finish training. Thinking about the tournament sparked a certain memory to appear, one that intrigued him. When Vados had approached this time, she told him the usual reward, and finished off by saying there was something "special" for him after the tournament.

While it was interesting to think about, it was most likely a special trinket of sorts. But it added a little extra determination, he had to work a little extra to earn it. He strapped the gravity pieces to his legs, turning them on. He took a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change and sprinted forward.

...

Caleb walked into his living room, sore all over from the tournament. They lost, again. Everyone expected it to happen, since Hit wasn't showing up again this time. When all the warriors were transported to the arena, Caleb took longer glances at Vados every now and then. His fellow saiyan, Cabba, did confront him about this. Luckily enough he promised to keep it a secret.

When the fights finally broke out, it took a long time for it to be Calebs turn. He spent most of the time talking with Cabba, seeing as how they both had become good friends over the course of the different tournaments. When it was finally Calebs turn, his opponent was one of the very people he looked up to.

Vegeta

The outcome was clear from the get go. Caleb could only wish achieving his opponents power level, but this didn't stop him from giving it his all. Vegeta had underestimated Caleb, as was apparent when Caleb dodged his punches. It wasn't easy, Caleb had to stay fully concentrated with each punch. He had to pull his entire body in a certain direction, very exhausting for the arms. Eventually he went in for what appeared to be an opening, said opening was a trap set by Vegeta. His fist drove into his side, sending him flying across the arena. Caleb was surprised he was even able to take a punch from him, savoring the moment before Vegeta landed another attack straight to his face.

This time he flew out of the ring, knocked out cold from the punch.

Nobody blamed him when they were going back, it was an unfair matchup. Still he couldn't stop himself from feeling disgraced by his failure.

He had gotten the money reward from Champa, he still hadn't gotten the special reward from Vados. It didn't bother him too much, he didn't really care at this point. All he needed was some rest, just to put his body at ease. His eyes shut tight, and he fell asleep lying on the couch.

He was awoken when a beam of light shot through his living room, waking the man from his sleeping state. The figure that emerged was none other than Vados herself. Caleb took a few moments to react, before sitting up properly to greet his guest.

"Hey-Vados, w-what are you doing here?" Caleb stuttered, trying to act calmly to the embodiment of beauty. The angel took a quick look at the room, looking at the furniture. After quietly surveying the room, she turned her sapphire eyes towards the semi blushing saiyan.

"I came here to give you that reward i mentioned" Vados explained, surprising Caleb how he didn't figure that out.

"W-well, what is it then?" Caleb asked. "Some sort of armor, an amulet or something else?"

"Something you want" Vados giggled, "Think I wouldn't notice the way you stare at me?"

Caleb blushed and gulped at getting discovered.

"I see how you look away everytime we cross eyes" Vados said, "I'm smart enough to figure out what men think about me"

Caleb felt absolutely ashamed of himself, not only was he discovered, but he made it so obvious for her.

"Just...give me the reward, and go" Caleb told her in response to the accusation.

"Can't you figure it out on your own?" Vados asked him, a faint smile growing on her lips. Caleb took a few seconds to think it all through. Her previous statement about what the reward is, plus what she said afterwards, gave him a clear indication of her intention. Caleb blushed out of embarassment, if she was offering what he thought she did...

"Woah,woah,woah!" Caled shouted as he stood up. "You're not offering...are you?"

Vados giggled at his embarrased and confused reaction, finding his facial expression pretty cute.

"Why yes..." Vados said, "I'm offering my body for you"

While his mind tried to figure out what to do, Vados decided to take a seat in a chair, waiting patiently on an answer.

"Why?" was the only word that escaped from his lips, while Vados was adjusting herself in the surprisingly comfy chair.

"If I am going to be honest..." Vados started explaining. "I have never actually experienced sexual pleasures before, most people tend to avoid me due to my position, but you seem to have taken an interest in me. So my reward for you is something that is beneficial for both of us"

Caleb could feel himself light up from the excitement, but it quickly disappeared when he remembered what he is.

"I'm sorry but...we can't.." Caleb said as he looked away.

"Because you are a not really a man?" Vados said to him, surprising the saiyan on her knowledge. Caleb looked at her questionably, earning a giggle and a sly smile from Vados. "I can see in your body structure that there has been significant changes, I have done my research on you. Question is...why?"

Caleb sighed at getting the secret out, he had never shared his reason with everyone. He fell back into the couch, looking up in the ceiling.

"In my city, women were meant to do the housework. While the men could train as they liked, we women had too stay back. When I told them I wanted to train and become stronger...they laughed at me. None of the gym teachers or masters would take me in, even the women called me weird for my habit. It was too frustrating for me" Caleb changed his view from the celing to Vados, who looked at him with great interest. "So I paid a doctor to change my body to that of man, then I moved to the capital thinking life was just like there. I quickly learned that was not the case, and the changes in my body were irreversible"

Caleb finished his backstory, feeling a great weight being lifted off him.

"So you are nervous around me" Vados said with closed eyes. "Because you have feelings for me, but you fear rejection from me due to your choices in life"

She smiled as she stood up, walking into the middle of the room. She turned her back to the confused Caleb, looking at him over her left shoulder. She made a quick gesture with her hand, as the clothes covering her beautiful body started disappearing. Caleb could feel his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat increasing, as more and more of her body was revealed for him. After everything was removed, she was left naked in the room, all her features on desplay. Her slender blue legs, her decently thick thighs and her perfect ass. Caleb could feel his artifial manly side kick in, as the dick in his pants grew. While it was artificial, it still had the basic funcions of a man penis.

Vados placed her hands on her hips, standing tall with her legs closed. She slowly and seductivly swayed her hips, teasing the poor saiyan.

"Go ahead and admit your feelings for me" Vados said, her hands tracing over her bottocks. "What you want to do to me..."

With those words she spread her cheeks apart, giving Caleb a clear view of her asshole. The reveal was short, as seconds later the pieces of flesh came back together. But it was enough to drive Caleb insane, he had never wanted anything more in his life than her.

"I..." Caleb started saying, making Vados raise her right brow. "I love you more than anything! I want to explore every part of your body! I would like to lick and defile every feature! I would love to fill you up!"

While the sentences surprised the two, it was satisfactory for Vados to stop her teasing. She finally turned around, showing her breasts to the young saiyan. The blue nipples were stiff from the cold air, and the globes themselves were D-cup. Calebs eyes went over the rest of her body, going past her toned stomach to her nether regions. The blue lips made Caleb almost salivate, distracting him from Vados walking towards him. When he finally noticed her walking towards him, he stood in eye hight to her chest.

Vados lightly pushed Caleb down on couch, sitting down on his lap. Caleb blushed at having this close contact with a naked woman, especially one like Vados.

"Let's just take things slow..." Vados said as she inched closer to Caleb. "For now"

As their lips connected, Calebs mind went haywire. A long train of lewd thoughts erupted, as the brain finally acknowledged what was going on. His lips went onto hers, turning what would have been a lovely first kiss into a sloppy one. Vados kept her eyes open, focusing on Caleb. He had hus eyes closed, completely focused on the kissing. It was only after some time that Caleb bravely pushed his tongue against her lips, with a slight smile creeping up on her face, she opened her mouth and welcomed the intruder. While she wasn't unfamiliar with tongue kissing, she was hesitant to move her tongue in an equal manner similar to Calebs. As Caleb was ravaging her mouth, his left hand travelled behind Vados to her left asscheek. Giving a gentle squeeze to the piece of flesh, making Vados moan into his mouth.

After their kissing session came to an end, their lips departed with a string of saliva connecting them. Caleb was breathing very heavily from the intimate kissing, forgetting that oxygen was a needed thing to survive. Vados smiled at seeing him getting so into it, and gave him time to make the next move

"Hey Vados..." Caleb said after finally regaining his breath. "Can I touch your tits...?"

"Sure" Vados said before shifting her position to give him easier access. Her D-cup globes were directly in front of him, urging him to cone forward. Vados leant back, resting her hands on his knees. She signalled for him to begin his exploration. Caleb slowly moved one hand up to grab her right breast, surprised at the softness. He couldn't stop himself from squeezing the breast a few times, making Vados let out small moans.

Caleb used his thumb to flick over the blue nub, testing the stiffness of the nipples. While he himself was a virgin, he had watched plenty of porm videos to learn how to pleasure women propably. After flicking her nipple a few times, Caleb used his mouth to assault the nub. Vados let out a gasp, followed by a pleasured moan. He used his tongue in circular motions, going in for a hard suck or two every now and then. Seeing her left breast unoccupied, Caleb used his remaining hand to grope it.

"For a virgin, you are extremely good at that" Vados moaned at the treatment she was recieving, Caleb was too focused to answer. He didn't even notice that Vados had moved slightly to the right, making sure her pussy is positioned perfectly on his thigh. She slowly rolled her hips, grinding her pussy along his side. She was quick to get wet, and left pre-cum stains on his thigh. He finally noticed it, getting a happy feeling that they would both succumb to their lust soon enough.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Vados pulled Caleb away from her. Caleb hoped he had done nothing wrong, and he was right once he saw Vados face.

"Why don't you use your tongue..." Vados said seductivly. "To lick me down here?"

Caleb nodded as fast as possible, getting eager to lick and savour her pussy. He let her take the lead, and she stood up from the couch. She walked over to the table, laying down on it with her legs spread. Her pussy was figurativly screaming his name, already wet from the foreplay. Caleb sat down in front of the blue lips, waiting for a nod of approval from his goddess. She nodded, giving him greenlight to have a nice meal.

When he placed his lips on the blue nub above the entrance, Caleb could feel the salty taste of the pre-cum. While it was unpleasant at first, after a couple of sucks he grew accustomed to the taste. Vados made very faint moans, a clear sign of encouragement he thought. As his tongue started to lick the lips, his hand sneaked a finger into her pussy. She gasped when the first finger entered, then moaned louder at the finger-tongue combo. While another finger was inserted, his free hand went around her leg and massaged the blue nub. Her moans were pretty loud at this point, and it was music to his ears hearing her angelic voice in such a manner.

As the minutes passed by, Caleb couldn't help but start getting bored from their action. When Vados finally took the time to notice, her voice became clear as day.

"Caleb, I think you deserve a similar experience" she told him, making him stop all actions. He was quick to figure out what type of "experience" she would give him, but he had to shale his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, about that...I can't" Caleb told Vados scratching the back of his head. "My dick was the only thing they never managed to work correctly, it can't get erect or anything"

"Well in that case, let's fix that" Vados said unfazed by the statement. "Pull down your pants"

Caleb did as he was asked, pulling down his fighting trousers to reveal a flaccid penis. It looked exactly like the real thing, except the missing functionality. He slightly blushed standing with his pants down, wondering what Vados would do since she was calling for her staff. After retrieving the staff, she pointed the tip at the flaccid member. Caleb grew slightly uncomfortable, as the orb started glowing blue. Vados chanted some kind of spell, which produced a tingly feeling between his legs. To his amazement, the piece of flesh started to lift itself up. The tingly feeling intensifying the higher it got. When she finished the spell an 8 inch dick stood erect.

"There, fixed it" Vados said. "I have added some endurance so you don't finish early, plus a slight bit of sensitivity"

Caleb didn't even get to say thank you, before Vados dropped on her knees in front of him. Both had gotten very eager and horny since they started, and she didn't hesitate to plant her lips on the dick. Her mouth swallowed the tip, sending a shock through Caleb. Now that it was fully funtioning, it was quick to produce loads of pre-cum. Vados got surprised at the taste, and gulped down as much as possible. Her hand was busy cupping his balls, while her other hand was busy fingering herself. Caleb placed his on the back of his head, gently pushing her head down. Vados allowed herself to go further down, consuming more and more of the dick. It felt amazing for Caleb, he even questioned if he was dreaming. The dick slipped further into her mouth, throbbing as it got past her tongue.

He thought she would stop there, but she kept going. She eventually hit the base, having taking the entirity of his dick into her mouth. She looked up at Calebs blushing face, using her hand to guide Calebs other hand to her head. He was quick to realize what he was supposed to do. He pulled back with his hips, releasing more and more of his dick. Once it had reached a certain point, he slammed it down again. Caleb was horrified at his action, but Vados didn't seem to faced by it. In fact, she encouraged him to throat fuck her. She has her hands placed on his hips, pushing them forward. Caleb did another thrust, and another. He kept trying to hold back with his speed, but eventually he stopped thinking.

Caleb kept thrusting to the base, making Vados gag and lewd sounds producing. Vados remained calm, she could handle it for quite a while. She couldn't stop herself from having both her hands fingering her both of her ends. Caleb was lost in pleasure, couldn't stop and wasn't planning to. It was only after a couple of minutes, that Vados used her strength to restrain his hips. Caleb regained his senses, and pulled out of her mouth. The entire rod was covered in spit, and throbbing from getting robbed of a potential orgasm.

"Sorr-" Caleb said, but was caught off by Vados.

"Let's take this into the bedroom" she said, "I wanna feel this thing inside me"

Vados got up and walked towards his bedroom door, Caleb following behind. When he stepped into his room, Vados was already on her knees ontop of the bed. She was lightly shaking her ass for him, inviting him to use her body. Her pussy was literally dripping at this point, the thick ropes hitting the bed. Caleb didn't even hesitate to get up behind her, eagerly lining up for entry. There was no time for teasing, neither of them wanted to. He slowly pushed the head inside, both moaning at the feeling. Caleb kept going further and further in, until he finally reached balls deep in her.

"Are you okay Vados?" he asked her, making sure she was fine before the thrusting.

"I'm perfectly fine, you can go on ahead and fuck me" Vados said eagerly, she was just about to experience what it felt like to have a dick inside her. He slowly pulled out, before plunging himself back in.

"Damn, you are tight Vados..." Caleb said as he focused on his thrusting. "You are squeezing my dick really hard"

"No one has ever gotten that far in me" Vados told him trying to supress a moan. "But if it keeps taking your cock, then it will loose up in no time"

Caleb loved to hear her dirty talk, her fine voice expressing vulgarity was amazing. He thrust slightly harder into her, starting to lose control over himself again. Vados wanted him to lose control, since she would get a proper pounding from him as a result. Calebs speed grew faster by the minute, until his mind finally slipped into a train of lewdness. He kept ramming himself into her, starting to grope her ass cheeks as well. Even this session was starting to go to her head, and she bit her lip trying to surpress loud moans.

Her hand found itself travelling down to her pussy, gently starting to rub the blue nub. She groaned at having her back end being defiled, she loved it. Caleb had started panting now, as the repeated thrusting had taken a toll on his body and mind. Vados was also starting to slip into a similiar mindset, her rubbing getting more aggresive. Eventually she lost the strength in her free arm, collapsing on the bed with her ass in the air. Since there was an oppurtunity, she had her free hand insert a couple of fingers into her anus.

Both were panting like dogs now, both lost in pleasure. Caleb smiled deviously to himself, while Vados had her eyes go into the back of her head. Out of nowhere, Caleb smacked a palm down on her asscheek. She whimpered as another one hit her, and another. The stingy feeling slowly started replacing the pain with pleasure.

Caleb could feel he was reaching the limit now, and removed his dick from her snatch. Vados felt a surge of annoyance as she felt empty, but reached a new level of excitement when his dick probbed at her fingers. She removed them, allowing the dick to go directly into her ass. Vados stuck her tongue out, as Caleb returned to his rapid thrusting.

"Yes Caleb...fuck my ass..." Vados panted. "pound me...fill me"

"Vados..." Caleb managed to say. "I'm close"

"Do it Caleb! Fill me up with your seed!" Vados moaned, as she could already feel the first few dozes of semen come forth. After another two or three thrusts, Caleb moaned as his dick finally released a torrent of cum into her ass. Vados moaned loudly, tongue out and everything, as her own orgasm hit her. Her juices spilled out and stained the bed sheets. Meanwhile, the amount of cum in her had grown to such an extent, that some of it leaked out despite her ass being plucked. Caleb pulled out after a few seconds of rest, only now did the consequences of his actions hit him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he soon collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing he saw was Vados sitting up in the bed, before he finally fell asleep.

Vados looked down at the sleeping saiyan, finding the circumstances amusing. She gently lifted him up, placing him in the bed. As she was transforming her clothes back on, she noticed some of the semen leaking out. Oh how she enjoyed their sex, she had never felt anything like it. Before she left she planted a small remote, along with a message.

The message said: Fuck me again soon 3

 **:::**

 **Finally, this took me forever to write. I kinda wanted to make the sex scene longer, but i felt like i kept the requester waiting long enough.**

 **Well back to the thinking board i guess :)**

 **Please favorite and review if you found this story even remotely hot, i would appreciate it greatly.**


End file.
